War of Different Realities
by Radwane Fouad
Summary: As a war is about to erupt in a certain world, "Light" decides to form a team of three people from different realities.Who are these people you may ask? Find out in Light's new adventure as he stops this war from destroying his planet! Goku, Sonic and Megaman X Crossover Story!
1. Chapter 0

_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the d__ragon ball franchise, Megaman X or Sonic. They belong to their respective owners._

_Keep in mind that this is my first ever story, i don't know how this will go so please, don't hate on me._

_R&R and i'll see if i should continue this story._

_Anyways, let's start!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 0: PILOT**

On a far away reality, there was a galaxy like no other, which oddly had only one species that are alive. These creatures were extraordinarily powerful, so strong that they could move an average planet with little effort.

Of course, being this powerful led to many wars for dominance, many clans fought to see who is the strongest and who should rule the other. After so many wars, they finally came to an agreement: they wouldn't fught each other, but should one clan approach another, there will be no peaceful option.

After many generations, they evolved and discovered many new things that could make life easier: like fire, art of cooking, electricity, etc...

But unlike humans, there creatures could live a millanea, and would still look young.

These creatures, were dubbed as "_Tijers_".

* * *

A certain Tijer was lying on top of a tree, watching the birds flying across the orange sky, thinking deeply about the previous wars. After controlling himself on the primary birth planet, he didn't get sent to another planet, and could grow up wherever he wanted.

You may be wondering, what the hell is a primary birth planet? well, it's a different planet where all kinds of natural catastrophes are occured, with many unhatched chrysalis, so that the babies could already be accumulated to these catastrophes from birth. after hatching, their parents immediatly come to take them away and send them to a different planet to grow up on, alone. _**(A/N: like how sharks abandon their babies when they give birth)**_

But there was one hatched baby who never met his parents, and was forced to live alone in the catastrophical planet. It wouldn't be wise to underestimate these babies tho, for they can live alone if it come to it, and their instincts for survival are like no other.

Said baby , after 46 years, have been taken in a family as a teenager _**(A/N: i said earlier that their age is way longer than a human's, so a 50 years old is still considered as a teenager)**_

Said teenager was lying on a tree observing the sky, and his name, was _**"Light".**_

* * *

He went back home to sleep, until he noticed a giant meteor coming towards his home. Sighing, he jumped towards it with both of his hands outstretched, stopping it from it's track, then he proceeded to kick it back to space, land on the ground unbruised and went back home like nothing ever happened.

Light wasn't your average tijer, he had extraordinary powers that differes from any other tijer, thanks to him growing up alone on a catastrphical planet. He has never shown any of his abilities to others, so that no one would approach him for being different.

50 years later,_**(A/N: here we go) **_another war occured in his planet, but this one was more brutal than any other. he knew he had to stop it but he couldn't do it alone, so he went to his friend, "Green", to form a plan.

"Great, another war, these guys just can't be any more annoying!" said Light.

"Tell me about it, but why aren't you stopping them? aren't you the strongest tijer?" asked Green.

"Because last time i stopped them, they immediatly continued fighting behind my back, like they don't give a damn!"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Actually that's why i came here G"

"Hm?"

"I need to try something new, surely one of your crazy looking gadgets can give me an idea right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Believe it or not, your portable teleporter helped me running away from a lot of trouble, thought a think i broke it..."

"It was a prototype anyways, but i was working on something new."

"Really? What is it G?"

"Reality Breacher, it can show you different realities, and if i can make it work, teleport you there"

"That's awesome! ...hey! that gives me an idea!"

"Hm? what is it?"

"Maybe if i can get those war-whore morons with something unexpected, they might stop for a while! something they never seen before, or rather, someone they're not familiar with."

"Wait a second... are you planning on snatching someone from a different reality?!"

"Uuuh, yeah...why?"

"THAT'S ABSURD! YOU'RE TECHNICALLY KIDNAPPING THEM FROM THEIR HOME!"

"whoa easy there! don't you remember who i am? you know, a guy with weird powers?"

Green calmed down and asked: "what are you planning then?"

"Perfect replication is one of my specialties ya know? if i can defeat someone, i can scan him entierly and replicate him, though that takes alot out of me..."

"And if they don't comply?"

"Relax i'll convince him...probably."

"*sigh*... well lucky you i've been looking in some realities for the past 2 weeks, i have some candidates for your ideal guy"

"Actually, i was thinking of a team, i need Brawn, Brain and Speed"

"I have just the guys"

Green typed on his keyboad and the monitor showed a orange gi wearing guy with spiky hair

"Who's that?" asked Light

"The brawn of your team, his race is known for being brutal in his reality, but this guy has been sent to a different planet called earth before his home one got destroyed by a tyrant. After many years, he got stronger,and unlocked different forms and learned different techniques, and also batteled gods. From what i've gathered, he is a "saiyan" with two name: his saiyan name being kakarot, and his earth name being Son Goku"

"You mean like the sky?"

"Yep, he would make a great teammate."

"Alright, what's next?"

"The Speed of your team, he's an animal, a hedgehog, who is, probably, the fastest thing alive, he's also strong enough to destroy a planet if he gathers seven mystical emeralds created by the gods themselves, to unlock a new form for the user. Having to use them so much, that mystical energy flows through him, which gave him a different facial appearence as he grew up, like green eyes. His refers to himself as sonic, though his real name is maurice hedgehog"

"Maurice huh? i think i'll stick with sonic for now"

"And last but not least, the brain. This is an android that was created by a doctor named Thomas Light"

"Please tell me he has another name"

"uuuh yes, he often calls himself Right but why-"

"Cool, Thomas Right, keep going."

"...Anyways, he wanted to create robots that can co-exist with humans, and created 6 robots with different elemental powers, but his colleague, Albert Wily, got jealous and reprogrammed them to conquer the world. So Thomas turned one of his helper robots in a super fighting robot, dubbed megaman. Throughout the years, megaman and wily fought non stop, and while that was happening, Thomas was secretly working on a new project, an android that can think, feel and make their own decisions, without needing to have a purpose in life. That was Megaman mark 'X', since it was incomplete. Fearing that he wouldn't be alive to witness his creation in action, he turned many of his parts into upgrades inside capsules and launched them across the world, and sealed X in a capsule that can test his morality for 30 years. After 100 Years, a scientist called Dr. Cain discovered X and tried to replicate his structures to build a new era of androids, and since they were replicated, they were dubbed 'Reploids'. A lot happened, and X got a lot stronger, and eventually managed to secure his upgrades. His Systems allow him to think as fast as lighning, and makes the right decisions. The thing that draws me to him however, is his potential. it's..._limitless..._"

Light looked at Green: "you seem interested in him"

"Indeed..."

"..."

"..."

"Welp! let's get started then."

"I suggest you start with the strongest, Son Goku is no simple being, he's strong, very strong"

"Right" awnsered Light "Teleport me to his world then"

Then Green started initiating the teleportation process, and a portal was created next to them, revealing a city with a pannel saying 'Satan City'.

"Here, wear take these bracelets. When you want to comeback, make them wear it and tell me through the communicator if you're done."

With that, he gave light 3 bracelets and a device which he wore on his ear

"Your gadgets never stop to amaze me G!"

"Thanks, now off you go."

And with that, Light entered through the portal and landed in the city.

* * *

"Alright, where is the highest power level here..."

He spread his senses through the world and locked onto two energy signals

"Looks like there are two strong beings fighting now, lets have a look"

He sprinted as fast as light from the city to the forest, into an open space with grass and destroyes trees

He looked up to see two beams of energy clashing against each other, one was blue and the other was purple.

"Let's do this" said light as he sent an odd looking silver ki blast powerful enough to stop the clash between the two warriors, enough to catch their attention.

"What the... Who did that? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" Said Vegeta

"Hey Vegeta! Down there, there's someone watching us" Replied Goku

They went down to meet the newcomer, all while light was smirking towards vegeta, seeing him behave like a royalty gave him an idea.

As Goku was about to greet him, Light pointed at vegeta, then proceeded to give him a thumb down "Hey you, yeah the short one with That giant forehead, how a bout a spar?" _'Their powers seem almost evenly matched. I need to know what they can do'_

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER COMING HERE!" said vegeta as he turned super saiyan.

"COME ON!" yelled out Light as he powered up and dashed towards his opponent.

* * *

_**That's it for the pilot, as for how light looks, he looks like a human with dark grey eyes and silver spiky hair, kinda like teen ssj2 gohan.**_

_**R&R so i can see what i should improve and see what you think of this story.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	2. update

Just a small update, these are the forms that will be introduced to this story.

I'm not a good writer so don't get hyped up too much.

**Goku**: kaio-ken(x40), ssj,ssj2,ssj3,ssg,ssgss,ssgss(kaio-kenx30),mui

**Sonic**: Chaos aura(will be explained later), Super, Hyper, Dark, Ultra (Yes, I'm using Archie sonic)

**Megaman X**: Light Armor 1, Light Armor 2, Golden Armor, Fourth Armor, Falcon Armor, Grea Armor, Shadow Armor, Blade Armor, Icarus Armor, Hermes Armor, Ultimate Armor, Endless potential.

**Light**: disguise form (to look like a normal human), base form, ascended form, incomplete true Tijer, True tijer.

Story will be updated as soon as possible, **_look forward to it_ **


	3. Chapter One: Brawn Acquired

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X, Sonic, or any of the dragon ball franchises. They belong to their respective owners_

* * *

"Huff…Huff…" Vegeta was panting heavily, while still in his god form.

"Come on, I know you're not using you real power yet, so why are you still holding back? We both know it's pointless " Light mocked as he started to power down.

"As if I'll be forced to use my true power to beat a vermin nobody like you. THIS POWER IS MORE THAN ENOUGH!"

"Hmph"

Before Vegeta could react, Light fazed right in front of him and sent a powerful blow enough to launch him miles away.

_'he's a stubborn one alright'_

Suddenly, a blue light emerged from the distance, with a very angry Vegeta yelling as he powered up.

"HRRR…**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Blue replaced red as Vegeta ascended above his godly form. Then he landed near light, ready for another round.

"Allow me to show you a power you could never achieve " said Vegeta.

"And you think a hair dye will do you any good? Cause you said the same line for the last 3 times" said light

_"He's not wrong you know!" _yelled goku from far away.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" then he charged towards light, trading blows and neither giving up.

_'he's certainly gotten faster, still not enough tho'_

They punched each other's arms away to get some distance, then Vegeta put his hand in front of him while channeling all of his energy.

_'he's putting everything he has in this one'_ "Hey, don't you think it's a bit too soon to do this?" asked light.

"SHUT UP, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!"

The area was shaking violently, making the earth crack and the animals run away

"**I'LL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS! _FINAL FLAAAAAAASH!_ **"

A giant yellow energy wave escaped Vegeta's hands towards light, who was a bit surprised by this move.

_'Wow, this has to be the strongest attack he's ever shown so far, at least he was smart enough to fire it upwards'_

Light thought about what he should do. If he countered his attack with another beam and won, Vegeta's pride would shatter. If he stopped his attack, Vegeta's pride would shatter. That left him with one option.

"Hng!" light fazed out of existence, then appeared behind Vegeta.

"You still firing this thing?"

"W-WHAT?!"

Sorry, you weren't who I was looking for anyways.

A chop to the neck was more than enough to put the Prince Down, as the final flash died down, Vegeta's unconscious body fell to the earth.

"Well that's that" said light "Now then"

He turned to see a very excited saiyan stretching on his orange gi, getting ready to fight.

"Huh, well that makes things easier"

Light landed next to Goku, then powered up, "By the way I see it, I don't think I have to ask you for a fight"

"You bet! It's a while since I've met someone as strong as you! You even defeated Vegeta like he was nothing!" said Goku.

"Then let's get started "

"Before that, what's your name? I don't wanna fight someone as strong as you without even knowing who you are"

"Fair enough, you can call me Light"

"Alright then Light, here I come! **_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_ **" yelled Goku as he transformed into super saiyan blue.

"Straight to business huh? At least you know what you're doing "

"Yeah, Vegeta underestimates anyone he's not familiar with, and it doesn't end well. Seeing how you've dealt with him, I don't think anything below super saiyan blue will do any good"

"Heh, you're actually smarter than him" _boy how wrong he was_

With another yell, Goku landed a heavy punch on light's face, then kicked him in the stomach, following with another kick in the lungs. The combos were going for a while, until Goku realised something, and jumped away.

"……this isn't working" muttered Goku

_'so he noticed, I wonder what's he gonna do now?'_

"…heh, no more holding back. HAAAAAAAAAH, _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**,HRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!** _"

Red aura surrounded his godly blue aura, turning their surroundings red.

"What the hell is going on?" light was surprised by this sudden change of event.

"** _HAAAAAA! KAIO-KEN! TIMES 30!!_ **"

"Kaio wha- UUUMPH" Light couldn't finish his sentence as Goku's fist shoved it's way into his face, then he wasted no time to start attacking light everywhere, from head to knees.

After a series of combos, Goku launched light in the air, cupping his hand to his sides and yelling his signature move.

"**KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!!**"

A blue wave of energy engulfed light as Goku's went inside the beam, landing another hit on him.

"**GOT YOU!"**

Crashing onto the ground, light was in deep thought. This guy was way too much powerful for this reality's standards, he would make a great teammate.

He heard Goku panting ,than he got out of the ground, to meet a very shocked face.

"W-What are you?! My attacks didn't even faze you! It's like everything I do is pointless! "

"…It really is pointless. As a matter of fact, catch this"

Light threw his hand up, then charged a giant orb of silver energy, throwing it towards Goku.

_'I tried to replicate this blast's energy like the earth's so that it won't be destroyed. I gotta end this, I have a war to stop'_

Goku struggled with all his might to stop the blast in vain, then light fisted his hand making the blast explode, throwing an unconscious Goku away.

Light landed in front of him, then extended his hand to replicate Goku's existence. It took a full 10 minutes for the process to finish, then tapped his ear.

"Yo G! I'm done, open up"

"_sure thing_"

A portal opened next to him, then he looked one more time at Goku's and Vegeta's unconscious forms, and entered the portal.

* * *

_40 minutes later…_

* * *

"Uuugh… man, nothing worked on him, he might even best lord beerus!"

"Damn it, Next time I see him things WILL be different, I WILL GET STRONGER, AND I **WILL **DEFEAT HIM!"

"That's the spirit Vegeta! Let's train!"

_*groooooooooowl*_

"heh heh, but can we eat first? I'm starving! "

All what Vegeta could do was sweatdrop at his rival.

* * *

"Welp, that's one out of three, hopefully the two others are just as great as this guy" said light as he recreated Goku in front of him.

"Hnnng..hhaah… h-huh?! Where am i?" asked Goku.

"Allow me to welcome you, to our **_Primary Birth Planet!_ **"

* * *

**_Aaand that's it for now. R to see if I should keep going. Any criticism is welcome. Just keep in mind that this is my first story._ **

**_See you guys later!_ **


	4. Chapter Two: To the next world!

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Sonic, Megaman X, or any of the dragon ball franchises.**

* * *

"So, you want me in a team of 3 to stop a war that could pretty much destroy our reality if it goes too far."

"Uh huh"

"And I'm the muscle of the team."

"Yes"

"And there will be a lot of strong opponents who aren't really as strong as you but still near your level."

"I'm 20 times stronger than them but yes, you pretty much summarized it all"

Goku and Light were sitting on a boulder away from the erupting volcanoes chatting about Light's proposal.

"But I'm not near your strength! How can I be of help?!"

"That's the fun part. You're from a different reality so your reality's average strength is nothing compared to ours. This contract will give you the strength of an average tijer and will be multiplied by your current strength."

"That sounds a lot like Fusion!" exclaimed Goku

"Hm? Whatever helps you sleep at night I guess. So What do you say?"

"Well I do have to protect my friends and family so yes, I accept! Sheesh after this I gotta apologize to chi-chi for being away for so long."

"Wait, you mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

Light was sweating now. How could he tell him about his wife?

_'I think it's best if he sees it for himself. I'm sorry Goku'_

"Uuuh, stand up please"

After they were both on their feet, Light surrounded them in a blue sphere.

"I call this ability, **_The Time sphere_ **, it can rewind time to see recent events, but you can't alter what's already happened."

"Wow, its almost like Whis's ability"

"Alright here we go"

Suddenly, they we in front of a giant yellow building.

"That's bulma's house. Oh hey. I remember this, we were just about to go to the tournament of power!"

True to his words, universe 7's participants, including his past self, were teleported to the arena.

"Huh? We're still in Bulma's. What's there to see?"

"Can you show me your house?" Asked Light

"Oh uuuh, sure"

They flew for a few minutes and they saw a woman standing in the front door of the small house.

"Hey it's chi-chi! What's she doing here?"

_'*gulp,here it comes'_

A man with a scar on his face landed and started walking towards chi-chi.

"Huh? What's Yamcha doing here?"

"Let's go down…"

They went into the bedroom and being invisible, chi-chi and Yamcha didn't know they had company.

Soon both of them started making out and threw the sheet over them. **_(A/N: No lemon, and Never a lemon. But we all know what's happening down there)_ **

"W-wha…?"

"It's been happening for a while, after you defeated that majin."

"F-For that long?!"

"yeah…I'm sorry but this is the truth about your relationship. But know that you can't do anything about it. Your other self may not know about it, but he will eventually. He can take care of your youngest son too."

"…why would she do that? After everything I've done for her! She goes and BETRAYS ME LIKE THIS?! **WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" **yelled goku angrily.

"Well technically you're at fault too. Most of the time you spent on this planet, from what I heard, was only training and occasionally spending time with your sons. Why do you think you're stronger than Vegeta? Because even if he also trains most of the time, he spends time with his family."

"…I've made up my mind. I'm coming with you. "

That surprised Light. He agreed easily, not that he was complaining.

"I might find a better life in your world where I can fight strong opponents. Besides, other me is still there so there's nothing for me to worry about."

"Sweet, then it's time for the contract. This will hurt do brace yourself "

"What do you mea-AAAAAARGH" Yelled Goku as Light stabbed his fingers in his arm, but as soon as the blood started leaking, it began being absorbed by Light, sealing the deal.

"LaTrOm **Uoy **_noPu _RewOp **_Ym WotsEb i_ !**" Chanted Light as Goku felt an absurd amount of energy building up in the center of his body.

"Congratulations, you're the first SayaTijer to ever exist."

"W-Wow, I feel like I could push a universe with just my pinky!"

"Let's go back, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"l can't believe you actually did it!" They were back at the lab chatting before going to the next world.

"Told you I'd do it, you should have more faith in me G."

"Wow!" exclaimed Goku as he was Looking around "this place might be more advanced than bulma's !"

"Why thank you**-DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!**"

Goku retracted his hands behind his back trying to look innocent.

"So who's next?" asked Light

"You might wanna go get the hedgehog next."

"Huh? Why?"

"Trust me on this, X is a lot more problematic to deal with now. He might even give **_you_ **trouble."

"Really? But he's just a- you know what, I'll take your word for it. So we're going to that mobias planet?"

"Mobius, and yes, I'm opening a portal now"

"Sweet, let's go Goku!"

"Huh? Oh sure!" Said Goku who was messing with resembled a belt.

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!!**" yelled Green.

Just then, a portal opened.

"Goku, quick!"

"Right!"

They both Jumped into the portal, running away from him.

**"DAMN YOUUUU!**"

* * *

**_Still no review. well if this story doesn't get any review then i might stop._****_Thanks for reading, till next time._**


	5. Chapter Three: Speed Acquired

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic, Megaman X, or any of the dragon ball franchise. They belong to their respective owners._ **

**_Reply to Guest: yes, there will be pairing with OC for Goku and Sonic. Still not sure about X though._ **

**_Anyways, you guys need to know that I have exams next week, and I've been away to study. Plus I wake up at 5:00 AM every morning to catch a street car (kill me). But no need to press further._ **

**_Story time!_ **

* * *

We zoom in a planet that resembles the earth, where a blue hedgehog was running at an incredible speed in the grassy field, enjoying his freedom as the wind brushes against his face. After a while, he stops to take a deep breath of the unpolluted air around him.

"Aaah, nothing beats a run in the morning. And there's absolutely **definitely **nothing that could go wrong."

.

.

.

"Huh, usually eggman attacks after saying tha-"

**_CRACK_ **

Suddenly a portal appeared in the sky, startling the blue hedgehog.

"….eh, I'll take what I can get of fun"

As he started stretching to inspect the portal, Goku and Light came out crashing on the ground, putting the hedgehog on guard.

"Well that went well. You okay there buddy?" said Light

"Yeah yeah, hey is that him?" asked Goku who pointed at a certain creature.

"Indeed, let's introduce ourselves." Said Light as he approached the hedgehog.

"I'd stop right there if I were you. Who are you and where did you come from?" said the hedgehog menacingly.

"You may call me Light, and this is Goku" Said Light while pointing at Goku who waved. "And I want to fight you"

"What? I don't even know who you are. Why would I wanna fight?" asked Sonic.

"Less talking more fighting!" Yelled Light as he charged towards the hedgehog at light speed.

"Well that came outta nowhere." Said Sonic before dodging the incoming attack.

For the next 3 minutes, it was a game of tag between the two, that is until Light got serious.

"You're fast, I'll give you that, but let's see you dodge this!" suddenly Light fazed out of existence.

"!" Sonic spread his senses everywhere to prepare for the next attack, but ultimately failed as light kicked him upwards from his spine.

"BATTER UP!" Yelled light fisting both his arms and punching Sonic in the face sending him downwards.

Before the hedgehog came crashing onto the ground, seven mystical emeralds surrounded him as he gave out a yell transforming into his super form.

"Pff…what a rip off" muttered Goku from a distance.

"I hope you're ready for one in a lifetime beat down spike head!" Yelled out Sonic.

"Not very creative with names are you? Whatever, I do find this form of yours interesting though, mixing your life force with mystical energy to obtain a new form, but earlier I sensed the same kind of energy running through you before those rocks appeared." Explained Light.

"Y-You mean…?"

"Indeed, thoses rocks only work as a trigger at this point, and I do sense some energy elements disappearing each second within your pocket dimension"

_'he can sense my rings too?! Who the hell is this guy?!' _thought Sonic.

"What I'm saying is, with proper training, you can unlock this form of yours by only using your energy, and maintain it for as long as you want, no cons." Finished Light explaining.

"And I'm supposed to believe you why?"

"you don't, but I'm not here to train you, and I do sense that you won't be maintaining that form of yours much longer" said Light smirking.

_'crap he's right! I was distracted' _panicked Sonic.

"Well, better late than never, let's finish this!" With that, Light concentrated his energy into his fist, with Sonic doing the same.

Both flew at each other at high speed, clenching their fists even more with each moment passing, then both drew their hands forward to end this battle

**_CLASH!_ **

Both had their fists out, facing each other's back, until…

"d-damn it, what the…hell…are…you…" said sonic weakly before dropping out of his super form and falling onto ground, only for Goku to use his instant transmission to appear next to him and catch him.

"He has potential, he just doesn't know how to use his energy that well" Said Goku to himself.

"Which is why you'll be the one to train him, unless you mind?" asked Light as he fazed in next to Goku.

"Of course I don't! I'm glad to have this chance to train and fight someone strong again" Said Goku recalling his time with uub.

"Good. Can you put him on the ground?"

* * *

"Yo G! Open up!" Said light through his communicator.

"Sure thing." A portal opened up next to him.

"Let's go Goku" Said Light.

"Right."

Both left through the portal, leaving an unconscious hedgehog behind_._

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

* * *

"H-Huh…?" Sonic finally woke up from his beat down.

"Man, I really got my butt handed to me…" he then recalled what Light said to him.

"Use my own energy huh? Maybe Tikal will know what to do."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, and shoutout to the first people who followed this story._ **

**_I really need you guys to review, whether it's positive or negative, it won't stop me from continuing this story._ **

**_Until next time._ **


	6. Chapter Four: X World Prequel

Megaman's Universe

Year: 20XX

* * *

"**GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" laughed a crimson robot while destroying a nearby building with no effort.

"**TAKE THIS! AND THIS! HOW ABOUT THIS!**" he was out of control, destroying everything in his sight.

from a distance, a blue and red robot were watching in anger and hopelessness as they laid on the ground, unable to move after their battle with the crazed robot.

"D-Damn it, not a scratch! nothing fazed him! h-how can one robot contain this much power?" Said Megaman.

"If we don't do something soon, this entire city will be history." Said his brother, Protoman.

"D-Damn...i have one last shot at him" said Megaman as he grabbed his last Mystery Tank, restoring his power and energy to the fullest.

"RUSH! FUSE!" Shouted Megaman, and instantly a red robot dog teleported in the area and wasted no time fusing with Megaman.

His appearance changed, his Blue color became red and Light blur areas became white, and two wings came out of his back. His armor was also enhanced.

In a flash, Megaman flew towards the rampaging crimson robot and attacked him with a fist to the face, knocking him backwards. After regaining his balance, the robot fired three shots at megaman who dodged them and shot three of his own energy at him. The shots connected, and they did no damage. Seeing as he was unfazed, the red robot grinned evilly and charged his blast in an attempt to blast megaman in a single shot and end him.

Seeing this, Megaman started doing the same but without turning his arm into a buster, and flew towards his enemy and threw his fist at him.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" Shouted Megaman as his fist disconnected from his body and flew with a might force towards the red robot, who cought the fist...

**and crushed it.**

"N-no... why is this happening...rush, get us out of here, **NOW!**" Shouted Megaman at the top of his artificial lungs, escaping the huge blast that was coming his way.

As the smoke cleared, the red robot started to destroy nearby builing again, before feeling someone hold his back with an outstanding amount of force.

"This might not kill you, but at least it'll give megaman sometime to know how to deal with you you sick bastard!" Said Protoman as he started his self-destruct sequence.

"**GRRR,HEHEHEHE**" laughed the robot.

"Oh, and here's a secret, my core is unstable, so if i die then that would make a nuclear explosion powerful enough to oblitrate 2 cities at once. Still cocky?"

"**GRRRRR! GRAAAAAA!**" the robot started trashing forth and back to escape, in vain.

_"it's all up to you now megaman, good luck brother..."_ was the last thing he thought before he saw white, ending his life.

* * *

Back at 's Lab, The old scientist was almost done with his latest creation, finishing up hs armor and buster.

"Dr Light, how is it going?" asked Megaman who was comforting his sister Roll. They had lost signal of protoman and knew immediatly what he did.

"He's almost done, all i need is to implement the evil energy that you found a while ago. I was able to remodify it so it's only work as an energy source and not affect his mind. That would give him the abilityto regenerate and get stronger without the need of upgrading"

"Well that's good news"

"But he won't be able to function for at least 30 years, his morality needs to be tested, otherwise he'll end up to become like that robot"

"Then there's no hope for us?" asked Roll

"There is one way to disable him for a good amount of years,for you megaman, but it'll fry your blaster and rip your armor, as well as other damages. Everything that make you 'mega' will be irrepairable, and you'll become back to being Rock forever. Are you willing to sacrifice your fighting career once and for all?"

Megaman thought about it for a moment. He wouldn' t be able to fight again, but it'll put that evil robot down for some time until his new brother is ready.

"Ok! i'll do it...but before that" suddenly, Megaman's body changed into all kinds of colors, until he became blue again, with a yellow chip in his buster.

"Take this doctor Light, all my weapons are in here. give it to my brother, he'll need them more than me"

"Right. Now lie down, this'll take a long time"

* * *

_3 days later..._

* * *

Megaman was once again on the verge of dying from the crimson robot, who was grinning from ear to ear evilly.

"heh, not this time asshole, **HYPER SHOT**" shouted megaman as he transformed into a giant version of himself _**(A/N: check out his special attack in mvc2)**_ and fired everything he had at his enemy, who was beign hit everywhere, eventually deactivating for self-repair.

Megaman reverted back to Rock, he feets are now gone, and his arm was busted open. He used the last bit of energy he will ever have left to call for his robot companion to get him to his Father's Lab, ending the legacy of _**Classic Megaman.**_

* * *

_29 years later..._

* * *

Rock and doctor light were sealing the Blue robot they had been working on in a capsule.

Rock's lifespan was almost over, his sister was dead 3 Years ago, and his dog 1 years prior.

Things were looking bad for Light, he was on the verge of dying of old age, but he needed to hold of what little life he had to finish what he started. He Placed a camera in font of him and hit the record button.

* * *

_100 years later..._

* * *

A scientist named was currently observing the lab he discovered, when he found a capsule full of dust. he cleared a bit of it to see a mark "_**X**_". As he touched the capsule, a small screen turned on, catching his attention.

_My name is Thomas Light. I am the researcher who designed and built Mega Man X. -cough cough-_

_I granted X special powers that no other robot possesses. Utilizing his conscience, he is able to think, worry and act entirely of his own accord. This means he is also imbued with the same materials necessary to facilitate the evolution of robots in the same manner as life. It is an unfortunate fact that human life is short and fleeting, and I fear that I will not have the time to ensure the safety of the X project. That is why I have decided to seal him away. Perhaps he will be discovered in the far-flung future, and will fight valiantly to achieve peace for all people. Yes... I firmly believe that this will come to pass. But, I am not without worry. I fear that X will be swept up in the war we call "progress". I urge the people of the future to remember that X is my... the world's hope._

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed my prequel to X's world. Light is in for a surprise..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED FEEDBACK! FEED ME FEEDBAACK!_**


End file.
